


秋寒

by Kyling



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 弦狼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyling/pseuds/Kyling
Summary: 狼做了一个关于仙峰寺和弦一郎的梦。
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Kudos: 8





	秋寒

“阿嚏！”  
“是着凉了吗？”永真在身侧关心地问。狼捂着嘴憋回下一个喷嚏摇了摇头。忍者并不希望区区着凉就让女医师大惊小怪，亦或是让御子出于关心他的目的，放缓斩断不死的计划。他紧了紧颈上那条几乎毫无御寒作用的织物，不自觉地朝火瓮方向靠去。  
终于踏过了仙峰寺的山门，先前在钟鬼佛堂遥遥相望的庙殿在满山红叶中露出堪堪一角。正值深秋，地上叠起厚厚一层枯红，踩上去会听见碎裂的声音，不知是干硬的枝叶还是毒虫遗骸，那些枫叶掩住了底下腐烂的东西。  
正殿其外金碧辉煌，其里除却供奉观音像的金座列着十几盏烛火以外异常昏黑，放眼只能望见几具干枯如死尸的僧侣靠着柱子端坐，变若的御子不见踪迹。正中供桌上置着一方铜盘和五钴铃。除此之外别无他物了，狼如实说道。  
也许那个铃铛有什么作用也不一定。御子笑着拍拍忍者肩膀，还要再辛苦你走一趟了，狼啊。  
现在想来，也许是用勾绳在檐间飞跃时受寒了罢。狼并没有放在心上，火瓮的温度让他昏昏欲睡，于是他闭上眼。

显然秋寒没有轻易放过他。先是发冷汗浸湿了后襟，然后有火像是从上烧下来，缓慢升温热得头脑发晕。狼猛地睁开眼睛，下意识抓过身侧楔丸，刀镡上金属的冰凉让他镇定了不少。直至视野聚焦他才反应过来周遭并非熟悉的御子居室，早先见到的那尊观音像俯视着他，嘴角抿出一个弧度，在火光照耀下显得神秘莫测。  
是仙峰寺内殿。怎会身居此处？  
狼摇摇头。不自在感真实得并非像在梦中，他想起未完成的任务，那个鎏金五钴铃就在不远处，只要摇响铃铛，不死斩就能——  
“原来师父一直寻找的不死斩就在这里。”身侧有手伸过，先于他一把捞走了五钴铃，那人身形过高，狼甚至来不及回身就被他夺了去，举在面前细细端详。“哼。仙峰寺的这帮和尚……”  
忍者像被踩到尾巴的败犬一样连连错步与那人拉开距离，这声音无疑是来自他的宿敌，苇名城的少主，先前交手弦一郎总会在给了狼一拳后发出同样的冷哼。武士说话时鼻息扑在狼的后颈激起寒意，狼脸上浮起一抹不正常的潮红，他已经无法判断那是什么因素造成的，发热让他失去了往日的冷静，光是思考弦一郎为何也在此就让他摸不清状况了。  
……弦一郎大人。您在这里做什么？  
这话应该问你自己，御子的忍者。偷偷潜入仙峰寺，是为了不死斩吧？你们打算对龙胤做什么？  
一切谨遵御意。  
狼握紧了楔丸，目光挪向武士手里的铃铛，心里盘算着如何率先攻击夺取它，他可不想节外生枝。弦一郎却是看也不看他，手向后一扬，铃铛滚入供奉的器具堆中顿时没了踪影。他立刻抬身想去找，未料被大手死死卡住脖颈压着半截身子摁倒在供桌上。实打实的撞击让狼挤出一声闷哼，铜器刮擦的声音催生了脑内痛觉扩大，窒息感接踵袭来，他几乎无力握刀，徒劳地用忍义手去反抗弦一郎对他的压制。  
这显然对武士不能造成任何伤害。弦一郎看狼大概是快要昏过去了才微微松手，从箭袋里掏出一支箭把乱动的义肢钉在桌上。狼无法和他目光相接，盔檐阴影下只能看见冷硬的下颌线条，弦一郎扯起一个并不像是开心意味的笑容。  
“看来要给御子一点教训，作为扰乱我计划的惩罚。”刻意放慢的语速没由来的让他心慌，像是某种危险的信号，“那么就由你代为接受了，御子的忍者。”

这不对劲。  
狼望着上方的梁柱神情迷茫，缺氧和逐渐升高的体温似乎把大脑里的某根弦给烧断，让他一时无法处理这等场面。身下冰冷的桌面硌得脊骨生疼，身上的手游走撩起火焰，有如坠入冰火两重天。那条围巾被抽走时他想起山间的冷风，也是这样不容置疑地钻进他的衣领，他便将这归罪于秋寒，直到上身最后一层衣物都被挑开才回过神，指节绷紧，楔丸自下而上挥向武士。  
弦一郎轻易制住那灌注了所有力量的刀刃，楔丸落地，脚尖把它踢进先前滚入铃铛的器具，然后反手给了狼一巴掌。狼有些耳鸣，血腥味灌入鼻腔，也不知是弦一郎手上的伤还是自己的血。  
“希望你待会儿也能保持这样的活力，我可不想操一具尸体。”弦一郎的声音听不出来语调变化，狼想他断然不会没有发现自己今晚的异常，能再次抛下自己的尊严来欺侮病怏怏的忍者，看来自己确实对他造成了不小的困扰。  
等等，他最后一句说是——  
武士手上的动作加快，等狼琢磨透那句话时他上身已几近赤裸，被半开寺门刮入的冷风吹得哆嗦了一下。心乱如麻却无可奈何，两只手都被固定摊开，像是祭品一样押在供桌上。有重物落地的声音。先是兜和喉轮，接至胴具笼手，金属滚落发出类似铃铛撞击铜器的声响，在狼脑中徘徊不去。  
他见过弦一郎这番模样，在天守阁上，也是对决的时刻，却毫无先前那种妖异的感觉。  
布满焦黑雷痕的手覆上他胸口的伤疤。寒意退了，在他软弱之际，火乘虚而入。狼的体温总是稍低，此时亦发烫了起来。极炽的尽头就是极寒，说不出是哪一端，只感到身体发软，要在那团火下融化开来。武士抚上忍者肌肉结实的腰线，抓着脚踝让双腿大开，犹如刀刃嵌进了刀鞘。进入的一刻如遭雷殛，狼弯起身子，绷紧得像那把朱红大弓，涓细的鲜血涌出来，滑过内侧沿着桌边淌下。  
滴答、滴答。潮湿感像藤蔓缠上他，咸湿暧昧的气息和铁锈味混杂在一起，寺外下起了雨，寺内有抽不断的水声回响成曲。狼右手被置在他小腹上，抹到一把粘腻，无法判断来自何处，他浑身都湿漉漉的，像搁浅的鱼，随着余波不断推开，然后再度被接纳。唇上有稍纵即逝的触感，干裂而又柔软，蜻蜓点水般抚过他的唇。他渴了，企图从那点润湿里得到什么，于是在第二次接触时咬了上去，如愿以偿地品到温热的液体。紧随而来的是报复，大手再次勒上他的脖颈，双眼发黑，身体绞紧。狼痛苦难耐，弦一郎却似是受用极了，刺穿他的刃胀大，直抵五内，如同快马奔驰，莽撞而又毫无秩序，一下一下地往里楔。他听见有人在耳边感叹好热。  
被掐住的喉咙发出无声的吼，他挣动忍义手，不顾零件崩坏，却始终无法逃离桎梏。眼神迷离，能瞥见正上方的观音像唇含微笑，俯视着这场隐秘的侵犯。周身的烛火竟未被踢翻，暖烘烘的光充斥了殿内，诸天神佛都在做他们搏斗的看客。狼虽不信佛，此时也感到难以言喻的羞愧，亦或是耻辱，只想缩进那人投下的阴影里。  
不可对佛祖无礼……！  
连仙峰寺的和尚都不计较这些，你忧心什么？  
嘲讽的语气。没有愤怒，没有仇恨，唯有欲望。武士不断朝他发起攻击，忍者手足无措，只能用喘息和间断的呻吟以作应答，直到被完全打开。这是一次单方面的屠杀，被缴械者输，他被抽掉所有力气，软得就要滑下供桌，弦一郎偏握紧了他的腰攻城掠地，让他上不来下不去，吊着一口气悬在半空。罪恶感不曾散去，但快慰则以愈发粗莽的方法涨潮。正如弦一郎承诺的那样，这是一场近似惩罚的结合，狼快被快感和钝痛折磨到意识溃散，唯一能做的就是沉默地承受一切。他模糊地想，弦一郎何来的本事能做到这样不见血刃地取得胜利？如此热切的拥抱，就像是能从他这里夺走龙胤一样。  
欲登极乐，先堕地狱。狼的思绪被撞到破碎，杀了又如何，渡了又如何，他在内心祈求着终结的降临，不愿再承受苦难。好在搏斗并未持续过久，只感觉火焰滚过碎发与脖颈，向下途径肩臂和腰肢，最后在潮湿的内里着床埋下种子，他几乎被刃劈作两半，以摧枯拉朽之势将他吞噬。细密的电流窜过全身，他模糊地想起那幅挂画，若无神业无法奉还，虽并非真正的巴之雷，却依旧将他送上了云端。那一刻武士的身后惊雷大作，仰头望去，白光闪过的瞬息竟像建御雷神执剑惩下神罚。  
那是他难以承受的神罚。就连最后的意识也被能引燃一切的寒意灼成灰烬，他躺在供桌上死去了。

狼惊醒。  
御子的居室一片静默，似是从未发生过什么，只有背后的冷汗和脸侧蔓延的热意提醒着他的心魔。他拧开药水葫芦连喝了好几口，才感到身体的无力消去了不少。  
也许是该考虑一下听从女医师的建议了，狼这么想到。


End file.
